


Tu veux me baises?

by thefloralpeach



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Flustered Jean, French-Speaking Jean Kirstein, M/M, french stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:04:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1894962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefloralpeach/pseuds/thefloralpeach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I really really love French-speaking Jean. I also really really love flustered Jean who realizes maybe Marco understands more French than he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tu veux me baises?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if my french is off! I know some but not too much but I tried, so please correct me if I'm wrong! Translations are at the end~

"Tu es tellement canon sans chemise," Jean says mindlessly.

Thank God Marco doesn't speak French.

I mean, you can't really blame Jean for some of the things he says. It's so difficult just keeping them to himself and not saying anything at all. This way, he can just say what he needs, and also frustrate Marco in the process- a win-win in his book.

"What was that?" Marco asks, turning around.

It's nearing summer, and that means unbearable heat in the dorms as it is. But, with Jean's luck, of course the air conditioning in their building is down. Perfect.

Okay, well, he's currently occupying the room with a shirtless Marco, so it's not all that bad.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all." He smirked. _Nothing you need to know just yet,_ he thought.

"Now you're just teasing me! That's mean Jean!" Marco whines.     

Jean knows how much this annoys Marco. He also enjoys how much it annoys Marco. He also knows that he'd never actually be able to say any of these things to Marco because that'd be seriously weird… saying you're best friend looks hot without a shirt isn't exactly normal. But, in French, he's protected and he'll damn well say whatever he wants.

"Je voudrais que tu me provoquer, Marco," he says playfully.

Marco turns back around from him, busying himself with some kind of schoolwork. Jean continues anyway, smirking. This is way more fun than it should be.

"Je veux que tu me sucer. Je veux que tu utalise ta langue et me baiser sur ma bite."

Okay, maybe this isn't such a good idea. Marco's turned away, focusing on schoolwork that he's obviously not actually working on, and Jean's harboring a raging boner. Great. Oh well, pillows are nice. A pillow on his lap- totally inconspicuous.

Okay, so even in French, it's probably pretty weird to be describing what you want your best friend to be doing to you. Definitely. Definitely weird. But, hormones are a funny thing, you know. Especially in a 19-year-old sex-deprived hopelessly-in-love-with-his-best-friend college student.

Despite better judgment, Jean continues with his brilliant little one-sided conversation about sexual acts he wishes Marco would perform.

"Et je veux que tu me baiser. Dur. Je veux que tu me baiser tellement dur que nous voyons des étoiles."

 _Okay, too far there Jean,_ he thinks to himself. Sooner or later he'd have to start stifling moans. Marco may not be able to understand the French, but he would probably get the gist of Jean's words from the pillow-clutching, the probable blush on his face, and the moaning if he continues.

_Calm down Jean. Calm yourself and stop talking now._

_Okay one more…_

"Tu devrais me sucer."

Jean's hands fall to rest on top of the pillow, and maybe he has to suppress a small moan at the sudden pressure on his poorly concealed erection.

_Nope. Not now Jean. Just wait until he has to pee or something or leaves the room. Right now you need to calm the fuck down._

Marco turns around from his desk and Jean almost jumps off of his bed. He scrambles to look normal for Marco, hoping he doesn't notice anything strange.

Marco gives him the most devious little smirk that Jean's ever seen the freckled bastard muster.

"Je veux te provoquer. Je veux te soucer, et mȇme pas te laisser venir. Mais je vais te baiser ailleurs première." Marco suddenly replies.

…

Since when does Marco fucking speak French?! Jean's said a lot of things in French and Marco's never responded… and now, during the worst possible time, with possibly the worst things Jean's said, Marco decides he's going to be a little shit and respond, saying…

Whoa, wait…

Did he just…?

"You speak French?!" Jean nearly screams in shock.

"I don't know, Jean, you tell me," the freckled shit replies, all cheeky and what not

And also really really hot.

"You've heard everything I've been saying?"

"Mhmm."

"And you never thought to respond?"

"I wanted to hear more."

"And just now, you heard what I've been saying."

"Mhmm." Marco gets up from his chair and walks over to Jean, sitting on the bed and removing the pillow from his lap. "Even if I didn't know French, you're not very stealthy, Jean. You're kind of obvious."  

Jean looks away from him, his face turning a dangerous shade of red.

"Mais je l'aime. Je veux que tu gémis haut et fort pour moi."

Oh God. Jean had imagined Marco talking like this, but in _French._ FRENCH.

Jean takes Marco's face and kisses him. He's pretty sure everything both of them had said was enough to initiate something, and from the way Marco kisses back, he could assume he thought right.

Immediately Marco begins unbuttoning Jean's shirt, leaving it open as he moves his kisses down to Jean's neck.

_Okay, now you can moan._

As much as Jean would like to deny it, he's obscenely loud when it comes to sex. Marco trails his kissing downwards, pausing on Jean's chest to tease with his nipple before continuing downwards. Needless to say, Jean is a moaning, panting mess. Just like Marco had wanted. Damn it.

Marco pauses when he reaches the hemline of Jean's pants, teasing him by briefly tracing underneath it with his tongue.

"Fuck, Marco!" Jean snaps. Marco's a fucking tease.

The fucking tease just laughs.

"What? I thought this was what you wanted?"

"Don't feign innocence you little-"

Marco cuts him off by quickly releasing his erection from his pants and sucking on the tip.

"Fuck!"

Jean's reduced to a mess embarrassingly quickly. Well, it's not completely his fault- Marco's surprisingly insanely good at this. And also a huge fucking tease.

He goes back to kissing around Jean's cock just after he had sucked on it to shut him up.

"Marco, please," Jean's reduced to begging. Fuck.

Marco complies, sort of.

He licks Jean's length achingly slowly from base to tip, looking up at him during the action with lidded eyes and _fuck fuck fuck_ he's not going to last like this. It takes all his strength not to just fuck Marco's mouth right there.

However, he can't restrain himself from tangling his hands in Marco's hair and encouraging him to hurry the fuck up and stop fucking teasing.

Without warning Marco takes Jean's whole length into his mouth.

"Fuck! Marco!" Jean can barely form coherent thoughts anymore other than god DAMN this feels fucking amazing.

Marco bobs his head rhythmically, swirling his tongue around as he goes, reducing Jean to a pleasured, moaning mess.

"Marco- I'm gonna-" is all Jean can manage before he comes right into Marco's mouth.

And Marco swallows.

_Oh fuck me._

Marco sits up as Jean's calming down, smirk on his face.

"Good enough?"

"Oh, fuck yes." Jean replies, still immersed in pleasure and not quite back to reality yet.

Marco giggles. Fucking cheeky bastard. Fucking _hot_ cheeky bastard.

" Est-ce que tu veux encore que je te baise?"

Jean returned the smirk.

" Je vais te faire hurler mon nom."

**Author's Note:**

> Jean: "You are so hot without a shirt,"  
> "I want you to tease me, Marco,"  
> "I want you to suck me. I want you to use your tongue and kiss my dick."  
> "And I want you to fuck me. Hard. I want you to fuck me so hard that we both see stars."  
> "You should suck me off."
> 
> Marco: "I want to tease you. I want to suck you off and not even let you come. But I'm going to kiss you everywhere else first."  
> "But I like it. I want you to moan loudly for me."  
> "Do you still want me to fuck you?"
> 
> Jean: "I'm gonna make you scream my name."
> 
> Also, I have a [tumblr](http://eat-the-mind-honey.tumblr.com/) if anybody wants to give me requests and what not! I'm happy to take them!


End file.
